


[Podfic] The Golden Rule by respoftw

by Byuu_chan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Allergies, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective John, Sacrifice, Spoliers for Episode: s04e09 Miller's Crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byuu_chan/pseuds/Byuu_chan
Summary: Podfic ofThe Golden Rule by respoftwSummary:Atlantis has one golden rule: Do not, under any circumstances, let anything bad happen to McKayUPDATED with second chapter 20th July 2016read by Byuu_chan
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Golden Rule by respoftw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387615) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



> I've had this in the WIP folders for literal YEARS. I asked permission and everything. What's really annoying was that it was all ready to post but then I DIDNT.  
> I ADORE this story and the picture it paints about life on Atlantis.  
> Thank respoftw for letting me podfic!

Please show love to the author!

[The original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/17142577)

Here's their [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw) and [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)

Still learning how to best post audio in AO3 but here it is on

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_sRidPGxiOSCrhWaNhCuO7uCSpghwrzF/view?usp=sharing)

[Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/id2914389-id291204506?utm_source=podcaster&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=e_291204506&utm_content=The%20Golden%20Rule%20by%20respoftw-CastBox_FM)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan/the-golden-rule-by-respoftw)

[Byuu_chan](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan) · [The Golden Rule by respoftw](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan/the-golden-rule-by-respoftw)

Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
